Ghost of fairy tail
by shadow dragon 147
Summary: Ghost has been moved through time and space. He's been erased from Vale. Will he every be able to return. lets find out. This is actually a crossover. computer is being stupid. I is a cross over of MOCK, Heroes of Vale (written by yours truly) and fairy tail. only one character from My story and that is Ghost. Taken place after tenroi island. Agnalogia will appear in this as well
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter One**

_Good bye Ghost_

"Hey Ghost. I want to talk to you for a minute", said a male wolf faunus with long white hair with lightning blue tips that reaches mid back. He looked like he might be a huntsmen. He was about six-four, wore arm gauntlets, and was well built. Ghost walked over to him and asked,"Yes, how can I help you? I'm kind of busy at the moment with classes, and I can't be late again or Professor Pyrrha will be pissed." Shaking his long white hair, which was tipped with midnight black. He was well built at about five-seven. On his back were two heavy swords, each single edged, and made to carry in one hand. Climbing up his neck was a dragon shaped scar. It was wrapped around it like a hug.

"I need to talk to you privately if you don't mind. I have some rather important information on Cinder", said the wolf faunus. "By the way my name is Yoru. Yoru Jikan. My team is off on a mission and I heard you needed information on Cinder and her group, so I hopped to it." That being said, he began to walk off. at the corner of the school building was a car.

"By the way I talked to your professor, and she said you can come with me", he said with a smile. Opening up the passenger side door, he walked around to the other side. Shaking his head again, Ghost closed the door and pulled two handle bar peices from his black duster. Slamming them together, he gunned the throttle on the left side. To the wolf faunus's amazement, motor parts began to build up between his legs. As the tires formed, a metal coating, formed the casing, holding his legs to the bike. Gunning the engine, Yoru took off. Ghost began to follow him. For about thirty minutes they road. Finally, Yoru's car stopped up ahead. Getting out he waited until Ghost got off his bike. As he did so, the bike fell apart.

Putting the handlebars back in his pocket, he asked,"Why are we so far out?" "I didn't want anyone to get hurt for what I'm about to do". "And that is?" asked Ghost. "This." Turning around, Ghost saw an unbelievable sight. Yoru had taken off his shirt and was carving a dimond shape in to his skin. As he finished the, light shot from it. The light began to grow bigger until it was a six foot wall of pure light that began to swirl. It spun faster and faster. He began to pull Ghost toward it. "What the hell is going on? Why are you doing this?" yelled Ghost over the sudden loud roar of the swirling vortex. "I Was hired by Mrs. Cinder to take you out so that she can get her hands on your brother's dragon. And the answer your prevous question, I am erasing you from this world and throwing you into another demeinton. As he said this, Ghost was picked up off his feet and pulled into the portal. "Good bye Ghost. Sorry for what I had to do", said the wolf faunus, as he began to fade into the black.


	2. Facing the New Reality

**chapter two**

(Some where along a beach. Over looking it was a cliff)

Waking up, Ghost slowly rose to find he was lying on a bed of rocks. Where had been, blood was everywhere. Feeling the back of his head, he pulled his hand back to find it still covered in blood. " Hey, Nevar, I need you for a minute". For a minute nothing happened. Then suddenly the scar on Ghost's neck began to glow blood red. With a grimance of pain, the scar on his neck pulled itself off. In a flash of white light, a female girl around the age of eighteen with silver hair. Her eyes were pure red. She wore leather mini skirt and bikini top. "Hey, great timing. I was just about to wake up to go to the pool". That explained the bikini top. "Oh my god! your head it's bleeding."

Instantly her tan skin became silver dragon scales and her finger nails which were painted blood red, became razor sharp dragon claws. "Who did this? I'll find them and tear them to shreds", she said, where voice a roar of what it was before. "He isn't here anymore. He moved us to another demintion, or this is the after life, but seeing as you're still here, I believe it's the latter."

Calming down, Nevar changed to her normal state. Manifesting a rag, she went to the ocean and wetted it. She then walked over to Ghost and began cleaning up the blood. As the rag touched the back of his wound, he hissed in pain. "Oh sorry, I forgot there's salt in the water. Can you heal the wound?" she asked. "No. my aura is to low. I'll have to wait. For now lets go explore. You can stay in human form for now." Getting up, he began to limp to find a way up the cliff. "Hey, Why don't I fly us up there. If you have enough aura left, you can cast an invisable glyph",said Nevar, with worry in her eyes. "That is true. Alright, lets do this." Throwing up one of his hands, Nevar came and wrapped her arms around his waste. Then wings of metal popped from her back. Allowing the rest of his aura to run through his left arm, creating a Ghost glyph. It cloaked both Ghost and Nevar. That done, they took off.

It took all of three seconds to get to the top of the cliff. What they saw as an amazing sight. On the edge of the cliff was a castle like building with a church bell at the top. And ahead of it was a town that looked very old fashion. Landing in the back of the castle. Nevar folded her wings behind her back and they melted in to her skin. Four minutes after that, The cloaking glyph was disabled. Weak from have used up all his aura, he limped to the front of the castle. Pushing open the doors, Ghost walked in to see over one hundred people of all ages. Then his vision went black. Right before he hit the ground, Nevar went and caught him. "Shit. It was a bad idea for me to ask you to do this. You were weak and without our combined aura, you couldn't stop the bleeding", she said, not aware that she had caught the attenion of half the people in the room. Manifesting a roll of bandages, Nevar began to wrap his head. After doing so, did she notice the people around her. She immedately went into defence mode. Her skin switched into dragon scales and her dragon claws appeared. This time though, she allowed her wings to show. Wrapping them around Ghost, she sheilded him from veiw to others. Very slowly three people approched her. One was a small little girl with blue hair she had in pigtails. the second was a tall black haired man with metal bits in his nose, above his eyebrows, in his ears and up his arms. The third and finally person was a boy with spiky pink. He wore a white scarf and black vest and pants. In his hand was a flame. After that, shit hit the fan for the one hundred people in the room. Nevar let out a feirce roar and charged the first three people who had dared to aproach them first.

Hitting the pink haired boy he went flying in to the fire place which had a fire blazing in it. Before she could get the blue haired girl, I white cat with wings yelled "WENDY" and grabbed her to fly her to safety. The a Yell was heard from behind the raging Nevar."NOW I'VE GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY. FIRE DRAGON **ROAR**" yelled the pink haired fire user as a powerful blast hit Nevar head on. Shreaking in rage, she flew straight into the flames, protecting Ghost the whole way. As she went, her hair seemed to change into dragon spikes which spread down her back and on to a now visible dragon tail. With a mighty twist, she slammed her tail in to the now power drained boy. He flew straight towards the wall and would of hit if a redhedded girl had not caught him.

She wore a armor. "Natsu, are you all right."

"Yeah, thanks Erza. Don't think master will be happy with the desruction of our guild though",said Natsu. Landing on a now overturned table, Nevar set Ghost down. She thought '_IF i can fuse with his body on my own, he should be able to heal his wound and wake up.'_ Focusing all with all her might, she began to release a light. Screaming, she became one with the light. As the light faded she vanished. With a frown, Erza aproached the table slowly. On the past out boy's neck glowed a red scar in the shape of a dragon. It then began to move to the boy's left eye. After the that the red light faded. Then the unexpected happened. Erza watched as the blood colored bandage faded into its ussual white color. Then the the boy's eyes popped wide open. Erza stared in to the whitest color eyes she had ever seen. As Ghost began to focus on his surroundings, he saw a redheaded girl standing over him. As she noticed his awakened state, she held up a sword and put it to his throat."Who are you and what happened to that monster that was with you?" Stareing into her eyes, Ghost 'Ghosted' to right behind her. In his hands he held his two heavy swords the twin beasts.

"I don't think you can motivate me with a sword at my throat. It just pisses me the fuck off," Ghost said to the now suprised Ersa. Turning around, she said " Teleport color me impressed. Not many can do that and draw a sword a the same time, but you seemed to have managed." That said she began walk toward Ghost. From behind him, Natsu, a shirtless and pantsless boy were approaching him. "You Know, you can't hurt me, even if you team up, so I wouldn't even try to."

"Oh yeah. Well anyone who trys to destroy our guild is as good as dead so you better be ready. Now that we know what you can do, we can predict your every move", said the very poorly dressed boy. "Really I'd like to see you try," said Ghost with a smile. Slamming the two handles of his swords together, he fused the them. He now held a staff that had his blades on either side and the middle handle on which he held. Twirling it around his body, he said, "You want me come and get me". Still not knowing were he was, Ghost was still having alot of fun. And he had just woken up to. Feeling his neck, he did not find Nevar in her ussaul place. Instead she was over his left eye. "You know Nevar, I hate when you do that, it will force my left eye to close if you don't move. With a sigh in His head Nevar said'_ fine I just want to get a good look at your attackers so I know who to kill if they hurt you.' _

"You won't be killing anyone, They could help us get back home so if they hurt me, play nice,and let me handle it when i'm healed". Roaring in Ghost's head in anger, Nevar moved across his face to the back of my neck where here ussaul spot was. "Damn you've got a roar." Shaking his head he said to the group who where surroundng looking with weird faces from his convesation with himself. He said "Look I don't really want to fight. I just want to get home. The "monster" you were talking about is my gaurdian. She is accually not a monster. She is a Dragon with an ability that she gained after her spirt was set free from her prison to create a human body. She is my family and I am hers. You piss her off, you're as good as dead. My twin brothe..." he broke off as he relized that he was nolonger apart of Kole's life. If he remmembered correctly, Yoru erased him from Vale itself.

Ghost began to break down as it sank in. he dropped his Twin Beast Staff and fell no his knees. As Natsu, Gray, and Erza slowly closed in, all they heard him say repeatedly,"This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be happening."

"What do you suppose is wrong with him?" Asked Natsu, extinguishing his flames. "I don't know. But we need him to talk to us about his dragon. I mean, seriously. If she's a dragon, then He is a dragon slayer like me. But it doesn't make any since. All our dragons left at 7/7/7. How come his stayed at his side?" Natsu had some many questions to ask him, but before he could, Cana walked up to him and cast a sleep spell. "Hey. what was that for. I was going to ask him about where our dragons are."

"He wouldn't have been able to answer them in that state. He was mentally breaking down if you didn't notice", she said. "He looked hungry to me" Pipped in happy, Natsu's best friend and flying cat. "Well until he awakens let us put him in the infermary. Once he awakens, we can question him,"Proclamed Mirajane, a she wiped away the sweat on the boy's brow. "Let me Mira" said Elfman, Her younger brother. "This is a Man's job", he said. Picking him up, Elfman carried him to the infermary. Lisanna was close behind him. "I'll take carry of him intil he wakes up".

"So, who wants to bet that that guy could beat Gray in a fight?" Asked Natsu, trying to pick a fight with Gray. It worked. They instantly began a brawl on the floor. It would be three days before Ghost awakens.


	3. you don't use magic

You Don't Use Magic

(Three days later)

'_Ghost wake up. You've been asleep for three days.' _Said Nevar, as she began to move around on Ghost's body. She has been trying to wake him up but nothing has worked. But that changed. Slowly, Ghost opened his eyes a crack to see where he was. As he scanned the area, he noticed he was not alone. In two different chairs sat the redheaded girl named Erza. In the other chair sat a girl with long white hair. Towards the top, it was held in a pigtail that hung in the front. Erza still wore her armor. The girl with white hair wore a Maroon dress. "_Alright, move to your spot on the back of my neck. If I reach up and rub, you come on off but do not attack, or come off in your scales. Just come of in a pair of the black jeans and white blouse, okay." _he told her mentally. Completly opening his eyes, he saw his swords and black duster on another chair across the room. Slowly, he rose to a sitting position. The two girls watched him very closely. "You're finally awake", said Erza, rising from her chair. Immediately, Ghost went in to a defensive state. lifting his arms, he activated the two arm gauntlets. The became six inches longer. Pumping his fists, he loaded a dust shell, similar to Yang's shot gun gauntlets, in to the barrel. Then he Ghosted, to his duster and swords. Not making a move, Erza and the one with white hair, watched intently. Deactivating the gauntlets, he grabbed his duster and put it on over his Black jeans and plain t-shirt. Amazingly, they were still clean.

Then he grabbed the twin beasts and strapped them to his back. Walking to the door, Erza said to him, "Our guild master would like to talk. He said as soon as you were awakened to send you to him." Shaking his head, Ghost said,"Sorry, but I won't be talking to anybody. I'm leaving to find away back home. And you won't stop me. I have to and will save my brother, or at least try to find away to warn him". Before he could walk out of the room, from his peripheral he saw a flash of light. Turning around, he blocked his eyes from the searing light. As the light faded, he saw An amazing sight. Erza wore cheeta printed strapless top that stopped at the middle of her stoamach. On her left shoulder was a cheeta printed guard. She also wore short shorts with a cloth strapped to one side. In her hair was a set of cheeta ears. "I can't let you do that." Then she was gone. "As long as I doan the flight armor, I'll be to fast to follow". Then her arms became a blur as she began to cut him up. with a thought to Nevar, she sprang out with just her arms covered with silver scales. Blocking the sword swings, Nevar went into offence mode. She manifested two katana and went, well to put it, bat shit crazy. Each move Erza made, each move Nevar blocked. The white haired girl just watched in awe as it happened. Moving quickly to one side, Erza barely dodged a slicing blow from Nevar. Erza then vanished and was suddenly behind Nevar. He was just about to bring one of her swords down on Nevar's head when Ghost suddenly appeared in front of her, blocking the blow. "Alright Nevar, Take a break. I've ajusted my eyes to her speed. I see her every move". With a swipe from the left twin beast, he blocked her other sword, which had been heading for his leg. Going low, Erza sweeped Ghost from his feet. Nevar, who became pissed, did not move a muscle to help. Flipping to his feet, Ghost stabbed his swords into the ground. Instantly his left hand was ingulfed in dragon claw created by his white shadow semblance. But, his dragon claw was pure red. Just as he was about to strike, the door to the room was thrown open. In the door way was Natsu and Gray. He was not wearing any pants or shirt (again). When they saw Erza in her armor and my red claw, they took a battle stance. "We don't like you hurting our friends. You mess with Erza, you mess with fairy tail", said Natsu, flames apearing in his hands. "Know what you're right. I feel the same way about my old family. Come on Nevar we're leaving". Nevar walked over to Ghost and was just about to take his hand when Gray said,"You want to leave, you have to get through us. Ice make...".

"That's where you're wrong. Nevar, lets go ahead and fuse". With a burst of red light, Nevar disappeared and a red light apeared over Ghost's neck. He had his eye's closed. When he opened them again, it startled the shit out of the others in the room. The were no longer white. Instead they were red with white pupils with only a small dot in the middle. It looked like a dragon eyes. Then he ran straight for the only window. Jumping, he busted through it, making it rain shattered glass. "What the hell is wrong with him does he have a death wish", asked Gray. Erza jumped right out after him. Just as she would have grabbed him, pure metal wings sprouted from his shoulder blades. With one mighty flap, he flew straight back up. Then a pulse of light shot from him blinding everybody, giving him a chance to escape. When the light he was out of sight. With a sigh, Erza walked back into the guild.

...

About an hour after Ghost left, his sholder blades began to become sore. His throught was also very dry. Going lower to the ground, Ghost looked for a place to land next to a river. Finding one, he headed for it and landed. "Alright Nevar, why don't we split and you go on and get some sleep". With another flash of light, the wings were gone and his eyes were back to normal. Walking to the river, he cuped his hands and put it in the water. Bring it to his lips, Ghost gulped it down. Then he splashed some on his face. Taking of his duster, he hung it on a tree branch on the tree next to the tree. He then took off his shirt. It was still covered in blood from his earlier fight. Ducking it in the water, he srubbed most of it off. Ghost then hung it next to his jacket to dry. All he had on were his mechashifting arm gauntlets, Setting Sun and Rising Moon, A pair of torn jeans, and a pair of black combat boots. Walking over to the tree, Ghost sat down and put his back to the tree. Closing his eyes, he was just planing on resting, but sleep bested him. As he fell in to the dream realm, he had a horrible nightmare. Kole was tied to a table and he was in pain. Cinder stood over him, her hand over his body. What was coming out was Raven. She was also in pain. Just as Raven left Kole's body, Ghost heard a voice. He thought it came from the dream, but it was coming from out side. "Hey, are you alright? They's blood alover your body". Opening his eyes, Ghost came awake with a blond girl hanging over him. She had big brown eyes. Sitting up slowly, Ghost rubbed the back of his neck to find Nevar. She seemed restless. '_Go ahead and move to a new spot if you don't like it there. Just find aplace hidden a sleep.'_ Ghost thought to her. Looking up, He caught the girl staring curiously at him. "Are you blind?" she asked, looking at his eyes. "No. Did you parents every tell you it's impolite to stare?" he asked her, walking over to the river bank to wash up. After that, he checked his shirt. It was damp, but he could deal with it. Putting it on, she noticed that there was a whole in it. "What happened? you get cut by someone?" she asked, still staring intently. "Yeah, I got attacked for no reason other than trying to leave". Grabbing his duster, he pulled it on. "Hey what time is it? And is there a place for me to stay for the night? I mean I don't mind sleeping under the stars, but it's chilly and I don't need a cold", he said. "Depends how much jewels are you willing to pay", she responded. "Jewels?" he asked her. "I'll go ahead and guess you don't have any jewels, do you?" she asked with a sigh. "Don't even know what jewels look like". Shaking his head, Ghost got up and began to look for a good place to sleep. For about ten minutes, he looked for a bigger tree. Finding one, he jumped a good ten feet in the air, grabbing on to the nearest branch. Pulling himself up, he perfectly stayed balanced. Pulling of his coat, he borrowed Nevar's powers and summoned his Twin Beast swords. Laying them flat from one branch to another, he created a make shift palet. Then he sat down and pulled a book and a pencil. Then he began drawing.

All this time, Lucy just stared in awe. First he pulls two swords from nothing, like Erza, then as if it's very natural to do this while he has company, starts two doodle. She became very irritated at this. Walking up to the tree, she pulled her whip from it's belt and cracked it. it wrapped around one of the swords handles. Pulling, she dragged where it had been put. As it fell, Lucy uncoiled her whip from it. It fell sharp end down it to the earth. It stuck it about seven inches, leaving only six inches above ground. Walking over to it, she wrapped her hand around it. Just as she was about to pull it out, Ghost said,"Good luck pulling it out. I'm the only one who can weild it".  
"We'll see about that. OPEN GATE OF THE BULL. TAURUS", she yelled. In a flash of bright light and a gaint "MOO", a gaint size bull standing on two legs, with at battle axe strapped to his back appeared. "What can I doo for yoou miss Lucy." Asked Taurus. "Pull out this sword from the ground and prove he's not the only one who can weild it", she comanded. "If I do, can I finally get that smooch?"the bull man asked. "I'll think about it. Now go."

"Any thing for yoou miss Lucy." Grabbing the sword with both hands, he pulled. It did not budge. He pulled again and again. But it would not budge from what it seemed to be it's perminate resting place. That is until Ghost fell from his perch and grabbed the handle as he landed. With one hand he hauled it from the ground. swinging the sword, he got the mud off of it. then he put it over his back and a clicking sound could be heard. Then he jumped back up, swung the sword from his back and set it back down. With a pout, Taurus shimmered and left the world with out so much as a word. "You know that's the first time he's ever left with out a word. I think I owe you something for that. Are you hungry. Shaking his head, Ghost went back to his drawing.

"Well how about a place to sleep. I'm sure you'd be more comfortable indoors". She offered. "Well if you insist". Dropping down, He left his swords up there. "He you forgetting your sw..." she was intrupted by two load 'thauks', the two swords cutting into the roots. Grabbing them, he clipped them to his back. "Lead the way".

...

"Here. You can have the bed. I'll make a pallet." said lucy pulling out extra covers. "Don't worry about it. I don't sleep with other people around me. I'll just sit in a chair and read". Walking over to her shelf, he grabbed a book on magic. "You want to know something, I wonder what it would be like if we had magic in our life. What do you think"? Lucy began to laugh and said, "What do you mean? We already have magic in our world. they have groups of wizards witches working in groups. I am one such being. And I thought you used magic. You created swords from nothing."

"I don't use magic, I use soul energy called aura. I have a semblance of white shadows. I don't really use it though in less I need to". Looking at him a question popped in to her mind. "I never got your name. Mine's Lucy", she said with a smile. "I'm Ghost." Then he began his book. Lucy grabbed a set of sweat pants and tank, and walked to the bathroom when she returned, he was in a different set of cloths. He wore a black tank and sweat pants. Not even bothering to question it, she climbed in to the bed. Then, just having finished a solo job, she nodded off.

...

Lucy woke up to find Natsu just above her face. "Hey Lucy, I've got a job you're going to like. Get dressed and hurry up." He said. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BREAKING IN? GET OUT." She yelled. She grabbed him by his collar, Happy by his nack sack, and began dragging them out. Just as she was opening the door. Her bathroom door opened with Ghost in it's frame. He had a towel wrapped around his hips and a towel around his neck. "You", said Natsu, with more anger in his voice than ever before. "Yes? How can I help you?", Ghost said. "YOU CAN BURN. FIRE DRAGON ROAAAR", He screamed. "Natsu, what ever damage you will pay with your blood", Lucy snarled. "You get him Natsu", said Happy with a laugh. Natsu held his roar for five minutes. Releasing, he smiled and said"He's toast. So, Lucy, you up for the job?"

"Let me get dressed. Now I need the money", she said, now depressed. "Actually no damaged has been caused", said Ghost, who had activated Blood Kain, which gave him a solid dragon claw, then used devoured by darkness, level two, causing anything projected to be sucked into it. Looking at him closely, she could see a dragon scar that was not there before. It was glowing blood red. Dusting his hands on the towel, he walked over to Natsu, who was getting ready for another round. "If you want to fight me, lets do it properly, and not destroy your friend's lovey home, just to get pay back for damage I did not cause. But I won't allow you to hurt her either."

'_He couldn't hurt me and you know it' _said Nevar. "I don't care, I still won't let him touch you just like you would, and have recently, done for me." Lucy looked at him strangly. Why is he talking to himself she thought as she continued to watch him. "Well Lucy" he started, "I have someone who would like to meet and thank you for taking us in. Nevar you may come off. But don't attack Mr. pyro". With a burst of red light his arm became human and Nevar, in jeans and a tanktop, was standing next to him. Bowing, she said " It is nice to meet you and I thank you for caring for Ghost. He might not show it, but he is a really nice guy". She gaving him a knowing look and walked over to Natsu. "Thanks for the blow dry. I really needed it. I just got done taking a bath", she said with a smile. "You know, I really don't like you. You destroyed the Guild hall and then you hurt Erza", said Natsu, getting very pissed off again. "Well if you want a rematch, then let it be so. Lets go find a perfect place to fight. I don't want to destroy Lucy's lovely home", said Ghost with a smile showing his teeth. "Fine. Lets do this. Happy lets go".

"Aye sir", said the blue cat. They walked out the door, slamming it behind them. "You know, he is a real jackass", said Ghost as he turned around. "Yeah. Hey. What did he mean by destroyed the guild hall and hurting Erza?" she asked. "Well I didn't personally destroy the guild hall, but I might have cut up this Erza girl", he said, towel drying his hair. "Why? Why would you have any reason to hurt Erza? What did she do to deserve it?". She bombarded him with all the questions. He ignored every one of them. "Well Nevar, it looks like we have over stayed our welcome. Come on. lets fuse and get out of here. We have a fight to get to. He walked to the front door and went up futher up the floor. Nevar vanished and the scar reapeared on his neck. He opened the third window on the top floor. Right before Lucy could say anything, he jumped. about the second floor, metal wings tore out of his back and he flew off. Crap she thought as ran to her room to get dressed. She knew if Ghost fought Natsu, He would get hurt. "I hope I get there in time".


	4. Dragon sighting

**side note: sorry about the spelling. it was one am when I finished and when I began this chapter so forgive me**

**Dragon Sighting**

Natsu was watching for the white haired moron who had tarnished the guild house. He was floating in the air, happy holding him up. His gaze was towards the ground everyone from Fairy Tale was there to speculate the fight. Erza, who was cut up by Mr. Frosty, had been healed by Wendy, the sky dragon slayer. He had left Lucy's place not two hours ago, so where is he. Just like he read his mind, He spotted frosty walking slowly to their location. "Damn, I thought he'd fly over here. Oh well let head on down. Happy?"

"Aye sir". The slowly desended to the ground. Ghost who had already seen Natsu, had walked into the battle area. Every guild member then formed a barrier blocking him in. Freed the cast a magic barrier, keeping participates from hurting the spectaters. "It took you long enough", says Natsu with an evil smile. "What can I say? The sceneary is amazing here so I took my time. We're still going to fight so why does it matter?" Asked Ghost, who returned Natsu's smile with one of his own. "So how are going to do this? Start at the same time of flip a coin? Well?"

"No, I like the old fashion way", was all Natsu said then he walked over to a pit in the ground were smoke was rising. Then his mouth acting like a vacum, he began to suck fire in to his mouth. his belly and checks swelled as it entered. Ghost waited patiently while Natsu finished his snack. Once he was finished he turned to Ghost. "Now i've got a fire in my belly", he said. "Good for you. Lets get this over with. I need to find a way home", said Ghost. Then the fight began. Natsu Jumped in to the air and yelled "FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK", flames flying like a whip from both arms at Ghost. He just stood there as the flames got closer and closer. The he was gone, dust being kicked up as he shot faster than lightning. He was now behind Natsu, but did not attack. Natsu sniffed the air then turned around. "Found you", He said, getting ready for another attack. Ghost stopped him in his tracks by saying "Good for you. Ya found my. What are you? Part blood hound?"

That set Natsu on fire. Literally. "Now you gone and pissed my off, and now you're going to regret it." Ghost laughed at that, causing Natsu to heat up even more. The ground under his feet began to crack and break apart under him. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Give me more anger. It's what make fighting people fun", said Ghost. Then just as Natsu was about to attack, he was interupted agian, but this time for a whole new reason. Freed had allowed Erza into the barrier. She was running full speed at Ghost. As she charged, her Purgatory armor appeared on her body. Screaming a battle scream, she jumped. Coming down, she swung down with her sword. just as it would of hit is head, there was a sound of mechanical parts moving, and he crossed his arms. the sword struck solid metal. Smiling, she yelled, Natsu now. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" A glyph formed and he shot a brust of flame from his mouth. Just as it hit Ghost, Armor formed over his intire body. He wore arm gauntlets with dragon claws on his hands. his feet were the same. On his upper body was a Chest plate, which was heated up to a burning red. On his head was the head of a dragon. You could just make out his eyes through the mouth. "Really, you want to go two on one? Okay, lets have fun". Then he jumped, pulling to swords out of nothing. He then Sprouted wings as before from his back. "Wow. I never got a good look of them before. they look like real dragon wings". said Natsu, forgeting about the fight. His mistake. Ghost liquified his helmet, allowing it to float in the air. Then it shifted into Twenty swords of all shapes and sizes. Ghost flung his hand towards Natsu, sending all of the swords towards him. He would have been impaled if Erza had not jumped in front of him blocking each and every one. Then with another wave of his hand, the blades redirected themselfs towards the ground at Ghosts all his armor melted off, becoming a girl as it hit the ground. She was dressed in leather pants and a battle top. Her finger nails were claws. her teeth fangs. The only skined that showed was her hands and above her neck, and it was covered in medal scales. She smiled and grabbed the first sword with in her reach. "Can I fight the pyro, Please?"

"Sure. Have at him. I guess I got Erza again. He dropped to the ground and pumped his arms. Two shells flew from his sleves. The putting his hands pointed at the ground behind him, a shot echoed. The ground were he had holes covered in a color full dust. He had launched himself with his arm gauntlets. He flew towards Erza. He smiling like he knew something that she didn't. She created Seven swords and flung them in his direction. He slamed his feet on the ground, slowing is speed and began to punch the air. More shots were fired from his gauntlets, knocking the swords from the air. Erza wasn't even fazed. She began to create more swords. This time she created twenty swords. Again she launched them. But instead of shooting them down, he made a pushing motion with on hand into the air, and every sword he created flew up from the ground and flew towards him. the created a wall that began to spin so fast, that they were no longer to be seen. They blocked every sword, except one. It had made it through and was just about to stab in to his leg when he caought it in an hand that no longer looked human. In stead it was a dragon claw, but it did not look solid. Erza looked more closely and could just make out his hand. He smiled but made no move to attack. instead he pulled a pen and pad from his pocket and began to draw. Erza took that time to turn and check on Natsu. Natsu was using everything he had against Nevar but he couldn't even scratch her. With each hit she got stronger and he got weaker. She seemed to be toying with him, holding back on her attacks. Erza looked back over at Ghost. he was till drawing, but would look up every one and a while to look at her intently. She blushed and quickly looked back at the fight going on between Natsu and Nevar. Even though she was fighting for the opposing group, Erza had to admit, Nevar was very graceful in the way she fought. "Okay break time's over", said Ghost. He had put up his notepad and pencil. Both of his hands were now were now cloaked in claws of a beast. They were both pure white. He slowly began to walk toward her. the swords that surrounded him began to slow down. He stopped. Something was wrong with Nevar. He looked at her. She was down on the ground. her arm was lying right beside her. Natsu stood over her, one of the swords in hand.

"Shit, Nevar are you...". A ear piercing roar came from her. The swords that had surrounded Ghost flew straight at Nevar, melting. it all hit her at once. Her Human form began to shift. "NO. NEVAR YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS. WE DON'T WANT TO KILL THEM". But it was to late. Nevar was now in her true form. Every one stared in awe and horror at what the saw. There stood a metal dragon like none other. "Damn it", said Ghost sprinting off towards the dragon. Nevar swung her massive claw at Natsu. Just before it hit, Ghost jumped in front of him, taking the full impact of the blow. It tore through is coat and his shirt. Blood began seeping from the wounds as Ghost hit the ground. Erza ran to Natsu to check on him. He was scratched up from the earlier events, but Ghost took the blow from the dragon full on. Erza began to turn to check on Ghost, but he was no were to be seen. Looking around, she saw him standing directly in front of the dragon. Looking closely, She could see the dragons eyes. They were completely black and looked insane. Ghost looked like he was trying to calm it with no luck. After about six minutes, he gave up. "Sorry Nevar, but this might hurt a bit", he said sounding sad. He held out his hand, and the created a metal arm out of the sword Natsu still held. He then, with a scream of pure rage, he jumped straight over the dragon and came down on its neck. As he landed, he grabbed the horn from the back of its head. with all his might, he yanked it off. If the dragon felt it, it didn't do anything about it. She just slammed repeatedly into the barrier that Freed created. With out as much as a thought, Ghost slammed the horn into his neck. The horn seemed to flow into his neck. The dragon reacted to it. It crashed down and vanished, without a trace. In its place stood Ghost, and he was clutching his head. Erza walked slowly towards him. As he heard her foot steps, he looked up to stare at her with blood red eyes. Then He Collapsed. "Ghost", came a shout from the outside of the barrier. Lucy had watched as he collapsed. Freed broke the barrier, allowing everyone to swarm in. Lucy ran to Erza's side. She was with Ghost.  
Wendy was not far behind. She ran to Ghost's beat up body, and placed her hands over it. Then a blue light coated them, and she began to heal his body. She didn't get very far when his eyes shot open. They were once again white. He slowly sat up, his head and arm throbbing. Looking down, he watched as his arm denigrated. The whole group of wizards watched in horror. Ghost just sighed in relief. He got to his feet and walked over to the arm that Natsu had cut off. He bent down, and retrieved it. Then what he did next was weird. He placed the arm at the shoulder of his missing arm. The skin, veins, muscles, tissue and bone extended to the arm, attaching it to his body. It began to bubble as the skin turned to the color of his skin. a metal bracelet appeared over his arm. His jacket sleeve also regenerated it's missing sleeve, which was torn off when he protected Natsu. He moved his shoulder around, and flexed his fingers. Eached move as comanded. The whole guild watched in complete awe.

Natsu still stood were he had been when Ghost had saved him. "He has a dragon", he muttered to himself. "I've been looking for a Igneel all my live and yet here is what I never thought to see agian". Ghost had moved to were Natsu was and held out his hand. "Am I forgiven for what I have done?" he asked. Taking his hand, Natsu said "Yes you are. Just never do what you have done agian". Natsu decided he would ask Ghost about his dragon later right now, they had a mess to clean up.


End file.
